


Hazard

by RedVelvettt



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kink, Kinks, Papyrus - Freeform, Smut, Soulmates, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), esque, im bad at tags, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvettt/pseuds/RedVelvettt
Summary: I was only going to do 3 chapters, but I think I want moreeeeeeeeeeee. Maybe some slow burrrrrrn~
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

If life was about anything other than claiming what was yours, Papyrus wouldn't know about it. He saw [__] sitting at a monster bar and knew that they were his soulmate immediately. The pangs in his soul and the unrelenting urge to bring them closer was a dead giveaway to him. 

On the other side, [__] knew the skeletal monster was eyeing her from across the room. The deep eye sockets alit with an other worldly fire seemed to burn into her very being. She felt found in a sea of forgotten souls. 

And so she was pleasantly surprised when the skeleton made his way over to her with a confident saunter. It screamed to her soul that he knew who he was and what he wanted out of this life. 

"You're a simple human. So why are you my soulmate?"

The gravelly voice that asked her the question came from directly beside her. 

[__] turned her head and looked over his features. He's handsome. Intimidating. Dangerous. Everything she was searching for in the dark. 

"Soulmate?" She asked, tilting her head slightly and looking him dead on. 

His voice responded to her, confident as his strides. "Yes. We are meant to reside together. For the rest of our lives. However, I am disappointed that you're a human." 

"And why is that," [__] retorts in a bitter tone, finishing her drink. 

"Humans are greedy. Vile. Demanding."

[__] turns in her seat, facing him completely now, "I just want quiet. Human or monster. It's all disgusting." Her eyes bore into his, now burning with a pain even Papyrus could relate to. 

The tall skeleton seemed to take in her words as he ordered a drink from the bartender. It was silent while the drink was being made. The monster staring at the counter in front of him. 

When the drink was finished he didn't hesitate to push it towards her. 

"Fine, human. You seem to agree with me about at least one thing so far. I'll have you."

As much as [__]'s soul begged for someone to take control for her, her first reaction was still irritation. 

“Have me? What the hell does that mean?”

“It means you’ll come home with me and I will mark you. You’re my soulmate. It’s a factual thing, nothing personal.” The tall skeleton explained, sounding as equally annoyed.

[__] thought for just a moment. And in that moment she realized how much she resented her life. Everything felt meaningless. Everything felt empty. Until now. Now she was feeling real emotion. And dark emotions were better than feeling empty again. 

She smiled dryly up at him, “my name is [__]. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Papyrus. Pleasure will be all mine,” he answered, looking down at her with his cold expression. The scar over one of his sockets seemed to darken as he wrapped a bone hand around her wrist. “Now that you’ve agreed to come with me, stop drinking. I don’t want you to forget what I’m about to teach you.”

[__] felt hot chills cover her skin from his touch. She glanced down to his hand, feeling like everything was falling into place somehow. Then she glanced at the drink he had just ordered for her. “Shame.” 

The place Papyrus took her to seemed to be a well kept room. A bedroom. 

“If I’m your soulmate...shouldn’t you treat me to dinner first?” [__] proclaimed with a hand on her hip, acting as though she were disinterested. On the contrary, this was the exact thing she was looking for. Something to light her soul on fire and make things interesting. 

Papyrus almost smirked at her. Almost. “You’ll do what you’re told.”

[__] furrowed her eyebrows at him, “I have a name.”

This caused the monster to chuckle. He noticed the way her body temperature rose the moment he did so though. “I’ll use it if I’m feeling gracious enough to call you by it.” 

Papyrus placed his fingers around her throat almost experimentally. When he sensed her soul jump out to him, he did smirk. He thought it almost a pity how he already began planning on destroying her inside and out. His hungry teeth grew closer to the flesh of her neck. “Undress.” 

She did as she was told. Her defiant front faded away as she accepted her fate with an eagerness that elated Papyrus. Though she was human, she showed promise. And she was his soulmate after all. [__] removed her clothes from her body in a calm manner, as though she were preparing for an exam at the doctor’s office.

When she had finished, skeletal fingers gripped her jaw. Papyrus tilted her head from one side to the other and scanned the surface of her flesh. It looked pathetically soft. Easy to tear. ‘Humans’, he thought to himself. 

“This will hurt. It doesn’t have to, but where’s the fun in that,” Papyrus muttered, his slick red tongue peaking out from behind sharp teeth to swipe up from her collarbone to her earlobe.

[__] closed her eyes at the sudden contact, surprised by the tongue that was currently teasing just under her ear. She tilted her head more for him, showing she was ready. Her soul made her feel more than ready, though her brain was screaming for her to run. This world wasn’t worth wanting to run for life over. She learned that lesson a long time ago. So why not run with this instead?

As she was pondering these thoughts, Papyrus moved his mouth to just above her collarbone and swiftly sank his teeth in.

[__] cried out, hands immediately reaching up to his forearms. One of his hands held her elbow while the other grasped the base of her neck with a grip that would surely leave bruises. Hot, searing pain flooded her body causing her knees to buckle slightly. Papyrus roughly pushed her to lay back on his bed and crawled on top of her all while biting into her skin.

Then her body felt his magic pouring into her. It felt like a small fire for a second before bursting with life inside of her. [__] rested her head back against the bed, moaning instead of crying out this time.

Papyrus let out an amused hum, licking at the blood that was trickling between his teeth and her flesh. It tasted amazing to him. The feeling of completely taking over and claiming this human awoke a very primal want in his bones. He roughly used his hand that was on her elbow to explore her body. His hand moved from her breasts, to her stomach, and slowly stopped at her pelvic bone. His thumb pressed into the skin there and he was pleased to hear yet another moan from his new soulmate.

Yet it all ended as quickly as it started. Papyrus moved with inhuman speed away from her and to the wall opposite them. His long tongue swiped all the blood lingering on his mouth.

[__] let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she struggled momentarily to sit up.

“If that was all, why did I need to undress,” she asked angrily, holding her hand to the mark that had healed up thanks to his magic in her bloodstream. 

No answer came from Papyrus as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Peering at her with dark amusement. He looked the perfect picture of collected on the outside but on the inside he was fighting back the drive to tear her body to pieces and have his fill. Or at least that’s what he thought that emotion was. 

[__] began redressing under his gaze. Her body felt a constant pull to him now, it was so foreign to her. She pulled her shirt on and stood, pulling her pants back on slowly. 

“So what do you plan to do with me now?”

“Simple. You’re going to be my shadow. Follow me,” Papyrus ordered, turning to walk out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm kinda getting more and more into this, there might be more than three chapters?? Lemme know how you guys like what I have so far cuz I have more written and kinda wanna post it.

Papyrus graciously allowed the human to rest after following him around the house as he showed her where she was allowed and where she wasn’t. Only the basement was off limits, but that didn’t stop [__] from curiously peeking around his tall figure to try and see past him. He had slammed the door shut quickly and glared down at her in a silent threat. The air around him had felt slightly static-like as he raised his hand to her throat and firmly held it.

“You go down there...and you’ll be used like a puppet, human.”

The next day was boring, save for going back to the human area of her old home to gather her things. She was instructed to get necessities and he would provide the rest. Then she was to meet him at the bar they first met at the night before. Moving too fast? Papyrus didn’t seem to care, so she decided she didn’t either.

Smoked filled her nose the moment she stepped into the bar with her bag on her shoulder. She waved a hand in front of her face, eyes looking around the room for the tall skeleton. She didn’t look long. 

As she approached Papyrus in his corner of the bar, a few other monsters watched with interest. It was extremely strange to see a human walking towards one of the most dangerous monsters there were. They laughed to themselves as they assumed she was there for fodder.

“You’re on time,” Papyrus spoke of it as a statement instead of a question. He sounded content for the moment. His blood red orbs followed her body as she settled into the booth next to him.

[__] set her bag at her feet and turned to look at her soulmate. Really look at him. Humans from all over the world would scorn her if they knew she was doing this willingly and even found him attractive at that. None of that mattered anymore, though. She was free. She could do as she pleased. 

Her eyes thoroughly looked him over and then met his glowing orbs that were fixed on her face. She looked up at him and couldn’t stop her next words, “you’re extremely handsome, Papyrus.”

Papyrus scoffed and stared down at her for a few more seconds before looking away to watch the room again. He offered her no words in return.

[__] smiled a bit. He was rugged and pure power. Of course he wouldn’t care if she found him attractive or not. He probably would prefer her to be afraid of him if she was reading his body language correctly.

“Do you see that one over there?” Papyrus began, his orbs fixed on a tall monster with ram horns who looked more like a beast than one of his kind. “They owe me. More than their life is worth. You’re going to watch me do my job.”

[__] looked over to the beast monster. They looked strong, incredibly so. Maybe she would get to see Papyrus unleash his full power and get to see the real him. 

Yet, all Papyrus did was saunter over and stand behind the monster. The monster slowly looked over its shoulder and once it spotted the slim skeletal figure its entire body went rigid. She could even see the slight tremble from where she sat. [__] fixed her sight on Papyrus as he spoke to the monster. She couldn’t hear them, but she saw the monster stand. Its height almost matched Papyrus even, but the power difference quickly became evident as the room filled with that same sickly static she had felt before from him. Bloodlust. That had to be the only word to describe the feeling filling the bar.

The monster spoke back to him, obviously saying something wrong if the way Papyrus cocked his head and laughed angrily said anything. Papyrus gripped the monster’s shoulder and [__] heard a deafening crack as he broke something in its body. The monster growled in pain and said something else that had Papyrus releasing it. 

Papyrus then walked back over to [__]. His orbs were gone, his expression unreadable as he sat beside her. He placed one arm posessively over her shoulders and leaned back. 

“Your job seems easy for you,” [__] spoke softly next to him. She leaned slightly into his side and was happy to feel the strange warmth emanating from his bones. 

An angry grunt was all she received in conversation before Papyrus raised his free hand. A bloody red, glowing bone appeared above his long fingers. It was flung across the room at a speed she couldn’t watch. However, she could clearly see the beastly monster scream in pain before quickly losing its life to the attack.

[__] watched Papyrus as he set his hand down on the table top, his hand on her shoulder tightening in irritation.

He looked down at her now, finally giving her his attention, “only because they’re all so weak. Don’t go thinking the same of me. That’s a mistake you won’t come back from.”

‘Wouldn’t dream of it’, [__] thought to herself as she nodded in response. She openly spoke now, “so this mark...is it permanent?”

“No. I’ll be doing it again. Soon. Until we…,” Papyrus trailed off with a sound of disgust before continuing. “Until we connect it will continue to fade. Quickly.”

[__] furrowed her eyebrows together. “How often will we need to do...that?”

Papyrus removed his hand from her shoulder to move the hair away from her neck. He glanced down at the mark, irritation coming off of him in waves. His boney thumb rubbed against it and watched her face for a reaction. When she showed no sign of pain or pleasure he huffed. 

“It seems we’ll be doing this near nightly until you and I connect,” anger dripped off of his words like this was a stupid chore below someone of his being.

He leaned closer to her face, seeing the way her face flushed and her hands fidgeted together in her lap. She was brave, it seemed, but when face to face with himself she turned into a reserved woman. At least she has manners.

“My brother is here,” Papyrus muttered, glancing at her lips before pulling back and turning his attention to a shorter skeleton that walked up to them.

The shorter monster sat in a chair on the other side of the table, a wide grin shining straight at [__]. “Really, Boss? A human?!” He laughed out loud at Papyrus, all sharp teeth and gleaming bones. 

“Sans,” the name was spoken firmly, in irritation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, sorry, Boss, heh.” The shorter skeleton let out a playful chuckle and took his eye sockets off of her. He handed Papyrus an envelope from his jacket pocket. “Never thought you’d even have a soulmate~” 

Papyrus stared angrily at the envelope before kicking Sans’ chair hard enough to scoot him away from them and over to the bar top. He slid the envelope into his pocket and [__] knew not to press and ask questions about it. She watched as Sans began talking to the fiery monster that was the bar owner.

Papyrus seemed to feel her curiosity however and at least told her about his brother. How he’s ‘weak’ and ‘only good for doing my bidding’. [__] got the impression that Papyrus thought of his brother more as an employee than a relative. He explained that he’s second in command in the Royal Guard.

Even as a human she had heard the old tales of the Royal Guard. Dangerous. Evil. Controlling. Here she was the soulmate of Papyrus. Like a rabbit caught in a trap. He surely had no need for a soulmate. So...why didn’t he just get rid of her? 

[__] must have been staring at the wood of the table for too long as Papyrus’ fingers suddenly wrapped around her throat.

“These monsters in here know that I am the one in charge. You’re my soulmate, but that doesn’t mean you’re an equal. You’ll behave as such,” the blood red orbs in Papyrus’ slanted eyes bore right into her soul.

Her entire body shuddered under his control, “of course… but I would like to ask you more questions. I’m your soulmate. We need to connect. How will we do that if we hardly know each other?”

Papyrus’ index finger slid behind her ear and lightly grazed the soft flesh there as he appeared to think about her question. A hot puff of air escaped his teeth as he noticed other monsters watching them interact. Of course they would want to catch the monstrous Papyrus being soft to a little human. It would be the perfect way to take him down or incite other monsters to try and gang up on him. The thought made him laugh...a low and angry sound, devoid of joy. 

He moved his mouth to hers quickly, his red tongue coming out to slide against her bottom lip. [__] shivered uncomfortably, whining at the contact. Papyrus shoved his tongue into her mouth as she whined and gripped his red scarf. He overpowered her and tasted every inch of her mouth, his free hand’s fingers drummed slowly on the table’s surface. He wanted so badly to just end this and kill her...but the soul inside of him was screaming to claim her and keep her at his side like a little pet. 

The frustrating urge grew stronger the longer his tongue dominated her mouth. He heard a small moan from her, causing him to smirk. Saliva dripped slowly down the corner of her lips from the heated kiss. [__] squirmed in her seat beside him, her eyes closed tightly and her face flushed bright.

Papyrus’ red orbs continued to stare into her own as he pulled away. His hand around her throat squeezed momentarily before his gaze sliced into the souls of the monsters that dared to watch them.

[__] caught her breath and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, looking down at her lap. “Is that your way of letting them know not to come around,” she asked him.

“Partly. I like how you taste.” He said simply, leaning back and watching the room.

“Huh?” [__] looked to the side at him in surprise, but that was the end of the conversation for him.

The rest of the night went quieter with a couple more monsters approaching Papyrus with envelopes. Those monsters didn’t dare even glance at [__] though. He had his arm around her shoulders again, fingers scratching at her neck every now and then causing her to shiver and shoot him a look of confusion. He refused to look at her for the rest of the night however. 

When she was brought to his room, Papyrus stood at the end of the bed and ordered her to kneel on the bed in front of him. [__] looked up at him with open vulnerability. He looked down at her silently for a long time. He did that often, as if he was at a loss for words in this kind of situation. She would never say that to him though.

“This world is cruel,” He finally began in his gravelly voice. “You seem to understand that. Perhaps you’ll be of use to me afterall. Killing and keeping the monsters in check is getting tedious, but having my little soulmate show up made things interesting. I’m going to take you and break you down. Then I’m going to rebuild you into something terrifying. Nobody will love you like me.”

[__] stared up at him in awe. That was the most he had spoken to her yet. His promise sounded like a nightmare. A nightmare that floods your veins with adrenaline and fear. It was intoxicating to her. To feel such pure emotions for the first time in years. Papyrus was the only being able to make her feel so quickly and so strongly. And he spoke of love? Did he even know what love was? 

“I’ll take your gawking as submission, [__],” Papyrus spoke low. 

“Yes...Papyrus. I’m afraid, but...my soul is telling me to follow you anywhere.” [__] smiled softly at him.

Papyrus chuckled and ran a hand through her hair rather gently. His other hand slipped under the bottom of her shirt as he kneeled on the floor in front of the bed. With how tall he was, he still ended up eye to eye with her. His fingers slid up to grasp the front middle of her bra and tugged on it.

“If we’re going to connect I suggest we go ahead and give in to more vulgar wants. I can smell your soul already giving in to mine. Lay back and allow me to show you what it means to be owned by Papyrus.” His voice came out strong and proud, his fingers easily tearing her bra and shirt off before pressing against her chest to lay her back.

[__] blushed, not wanting to say anything to irritate him and ruin what he was about to do with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i have issues

[__] laid down, her head resting now with Papyrus crawling onto the bed and on top of her much like the first time she was in his room. His large hands grasped at her breasts roughly, quickly. His knee spread her legs so that he could lay between them and press his body fully to hers. He almost laughed at the size difference between them while his thumbs rubbed over her already hardened nipples. 

Papyrus leaned his face down to one of her breasts so his tongue could flick over the sensitive bud, [__] gasping and arching her back for him to get closer. He grazes his sharp teeth against her breast and continues licking the nub as his hands get the work swiftly slipping her pants and underwear off. 

The smell of her arousal hit him like a tidal wave and all ill-conceived caution flew out the window. Now he was biting her breasts everywhere he could, licking the blood that would blossom and gripping her thighs with almost bone-crushing strength. She heard the low growl coming from him as he spread her legs more open for him.

[__] looked down at his own hips and promptly realized he had a blood red cock that was unfairly large and already freed from his pants. “That..that won’t fit,” she managed to get out between moans and whines. 

“It will,” he growled out, moving his tongue up to her mark that was beginning to fade. 

As Papyrus pressed the head of his enlarged cock to her warm entrance, his tongue swirled slowly around the mark before he pulled back to speak again. “You should hold onto something.”

[__] bit her bottom lip, her hands tightly holding onto the blanket at her hips. She knew this was going to hurt even with the slight foreplay Papyrus had given her. Er, more for himself, rather. Regardless, she wanted this. It was now or never.

The tip slipped between her folds and into her entrance. Papyrus inched in just a slight bit more, teeth perching on her flesh. Ready to mark her again. [__] relaxed herself as much as she could since he was inching himself in.

Sadly, he was not doing that. His hips pulled back so he could thrust into her completely in one go. She screamed in pain, tears forming in her eyes. His teeth sank into her neck at the same time. It was too much, all at once. She squirmed but Papyrus’ hands held her hips down the moment she started. 

As his magic poured into her, her body became overwhelmed with it. His absolute authority over her solidified into something neither of them had to speak of. Papyrus set an unforgiving pace as he thrusted into her in search of his own pleasure. One of his hands gripped her hair to tilt her head back and give him more space.

[__] opened her teary eyes and watched his body move powerfully against hers. It was amazing to see, from her perspective. Being dominated and owned by him, it was new, but it was everything her soul needed from this life. Nothing else mattered to her now. Only Papyrus and his control over her.

Her eyes slid closed once more, a loud moan slipping from her panting mouth as he hit a spot inside of her that made her dizzy with lust and need. She no longer just wanted this with him. She needed it like she needed nutrients to survive. A need that would come before all others.

Surprising Papyrus, the human beneath him started moving up against him. Her hips working in unison to reach the promised high of the orgasm that was sure to rip through her. His pace became brutal so that she couldn’t keep up, an act that had Papyrus feeling proud and his soulmate screaming in pleasure as she laid helpless beneath him.

His teeth sank further into her neck as he neared his orgasm. He could feel his cock twitching inside of her tightness and feel the absolute mess between their bodies due to her sweat and arousal. It made him almost drunk with a renewed feeling of lust and need. Much as her soul needed to be dominated by him, his soul needed to control her. All of her. 

“No one but me will ever touch you again,” he grunted against her neck, licking the new mark slowly. 

[__] hands went from the blankets up to his shoulders as she came undone, “yes! Yes, Papyrus!”

Her moaning and submissive words threw him over his own edge as he released everything inside of her. The hot, sticky cum overpoured from her stretched hole the second he pulled out of her. He quickly stuck two fingers inside of her, eliciting a surprised gasp from [__].

“Mine,” he said, taking one of her hands from his shoulder with his free hand. He held her hand tight and brought it up to his teeth to let his tongue brush over her knuckles, almost lovingly. “Now go bathe, human. I’ve thoroughly made a mess of you.”

[__] looked up at him with her flushed skin glowing in the aftermath of him taking her. She smiled at him even when he scoffed and removed his fingers and body from hers. 

His tongue laps over his fingers that were inside her, using his other hand to pull his pants back up, “mmm...maybe I’ll take the time to taste you properly before we do this again.”

[__] bit her bottom lip softly, shaking as she stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Now that was something to look forward to.


End file.
